The Path We Walk On
by GASPLudwig
Summary: What can you say about a seventeen year old girl who died? That she was stunning. And bright. That she loved Hemmingway and Dickinson. And Writers. And me, once. Fred x OC.


The Path We Walk On

Fred Weasley x OC

Chapter 1

Fred's POV

What can you say about a seventeen year old girl who died? That she was stunning. And bright. That she loved Hemmingway and Dickinson. And poets like Tennyson. And me. Once, when she specifically grouped me with those writer types, I questioned what her order was, and she answered- grinning- "Alphabetical." At the moment, I smiled too. But now I wondered whether she was listing me by my first name- in which case I would edge between Dickinson and Hemmingway- or my last, in which I would trail Tennyson. Either way, I wasn't first. Which for some reason, bugged the bloody hell out of me.

* * *

><p>{Bena Tate Snape} The vines twisted around us, concealing us from the rest of the world. The tree stood several feet off the ground, and I hoped to Godric we wouldn't fall. It was one thing to be up so high, but another thing to be up so high so early in the morning. The sun was just about to peak through the branches, but the breeze is what really worried me. I held onto the larger branch I sat on tightly, but Roger Davies looked as carefree as he ever had. He sat- a little way up- face stretched out into the air, inhaling and exhaling evenly, almost like he was asleep. "Oi, would it be so horrible to come closer to the ground? You're making me nervous." I scolded hotly. We both knew that what was really making me nervous was the height, added with my habit of falling over my own feet, equaling certain death. He chuckled, rolling his eyes and leaning further back, moving his hands behind his head. If I dared, I would have grabbed the nearby twig and tossed it at said thick head.<p>

"Where's your sense of adventure?" He opened his eyes, clambering down to my side and flashing that too white smile. "Don't you start with me, Roger Davies." I scolded, "If you know what's good for you you'd help me down." Rolling his eyes, he leapt from the tree and landed on his feet gracefully. I scowled.

"Come on then," He called up to me, holding his arms open for me to jump into.

Squeezing my lids shut tight, I called forth my inner Gryffindor (Which was saying a lot since I was sorted into Ravenclaw) and jumped. Arms secured around me, and I felt myself get hiked up over a muscled shoulder. I opened my eyes to see the tall grass that lay on the hills whizzing by my face. Some were even high enough to tickle my nose.

I sneezed.

"Don't you have your own land?" A voice called. It was deep and kind, and it didn't take a genius to know it was a Weasley.

"You don't own these hills, Weasley." Roger shot back, dropping me on my head and he advanced towards the guy. He was one of the twins.

I didn't try to guess which one.

"Listen, Gred." I decided on a mix of the names- that way I couldn't really be wrong.

"I'm forge." He retorted, a smirk on his face. I narrowed my eyes, looking him squarely in his.

"You're stupid."

His eye brows shot up, and he assessed me in a new light. Probably realizing that I was Snape's daughter. The fact usually sent the students of Hogwarts running. Though you would never know he was my dad until Roger said something. We looked nothing alike, not even the same body type. Sure I had cole black eyes, and black hair…but…oh, Godric, I did look like him, didn't I?

I narrowed my eyes further.

"And what makes you so smart?" He shot at me suddenly.

"I wouldn't go to Hogsmead with you." I replied evenly.

"Listen, Snape, I wouldn't ask you."

"That," I replied, glancing at Roger who was a short distance away now, "Is what makes you stupid."

* * *

><p>{Fred Weasley}<p>

So let me explain why I took her to Hogsmead.

It wasn't the fact that she was Snape's daughter, or that she was probably the most average girl I'd ever seen, it was because when she turned to march away from me like the righteous bitch she was- she fell flat on her face. Something about the clumsiness and complete lack of balance had me wanting to be close to her.

She spun a glass of butter beer around in her hands, not seeming to even cringe from the ice cold cup to her skin. She was Snape's daughter all right. "I'm Bena. Like Ben, but with an 'ah' at the end." She explained, as if I were a preschooler. I wondered if this was just her way of making me buy her a butter beer.

"I'm Fred. Like Fr, but with an Ed on the end." I smirked, watching as she nodded and sipped lightly from the glass.

It was silent then.

For a good five minutes, she didn't say anything. But neither did I. So we sat quietly while she finished her drink. Then she stood.

"Well, good bye Fr with an Ed on the end."

I stood too, looking after her in disbelief. "Wait, listen Snape, if you didn't want to talk to me, why did you bombard me into taking you to Hogsmead?"

She looked me dead in the eyes again- those dark orbs drinking me all in- and said, "I like your body."


End file.
